


Trampling dreams in a rush to higher land

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: Quatre si chiude la porta della sua cabina alle spalle, e si lascia a cadere sul lenzuolo chiaro. La stanza è illuminata solo dalla luce delle stelle lontane, e lui si accorge di sentire la mancanza della Luna.





	Trampling dreams in a rush to higher land

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _Luna_ del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-minisito/) @ [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Titolo da _Wolves_ dei Rise Against.

Quatre scende dal suo Mobile Suit ed è come se fossero passati mesi dall’ultima volta in cui hai dormito. Le game sono pesanti, la testa rimbomba e fa un po' male, e persone di cui in quel momento non si ricorda nemmeno il nome continuano a sorridergli, complimentandosi con loro per il bel lavoro svolto durante la battaglia. Complimentandosi per essere riusciti a tornare.  
"Non pensateci nemmeno" grida Howard dall'ingresso dell'hangar, quando vede Wufei chinarsi verso la cabina di pilotaggio del suo Gundam, "abbiamo ingeneri per le riparazioni. Lasciateli lavorare!"

Duo gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, “chissà se ci hanno lasciato qualcosa in mensa,” esclama mentre Wufei scuote la testa e, nonostante tutta quella polvere e quella distruzione, Quatre sente le sue labbra piegarsi appena.  
“In realtà non ho molta fame,” dice fermandosi sulla porta, “cominciate a mangiare, magari vengo a prendere qualcosa più tardi.”  
“Sempre se sarà rimasto qualcosa,” mormora Wufei, indicando con un gesto della testa Duo che ha già aperto il piccolo frigorifero, e che gli mostra il dito medio.

Quatre si chiude la porta della sua cabina alle spalle, e si lascia a cadere sul lenzuolo chiaro. La stanza è illuminata solo dalla luce delle stelle lontane, e lui si accorge di sentire la mancanza della Luna.  
Nelle poche volte in cui gli era capitato di accompagnare suo padre in qualche suo viaggio di lavoro quando era più piccolo, ne era sempre rimasto incantato. Lo spazio era così sconfinato da togliere il fiato, ma la Luna è sempre un punto fermo, illumina senza essere una stella.

“Ehi,” dice Trowa, bussando leggermente mentre apre la porta, in mano ha della frutta avvolta in un tovagliolo, e Quatre gli sorride. Forse è meglio non stare soli in una serata del genere.  
“Wufei aveva ragione, sai? Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare per sicurezza.”  
Trowa appoggia il piccolo pacchetto sulla scrivania e fa per chiudersi la porta dietro le spalle, ma Quatre si mette a sedere, il suo sguardo che lancia un’occhiata veloce alla vetrata.  
“Non sono strane, tutte queste giornate nello spazio?” domanda piano prima di scuotere la testa. “Forse mi sono abituato troppo alla vita sulla Terra,” e si morde le labbra perché la sua voce suona stupida persino alle sue stesse orecchie, e vorrebbe dirgli tutt’altro ma se c’è qualcuno che puo’ capire, quello è Trowa.

Trowa chiude la porta e si siede accanto a lui sul letto, alzando piano le spalle. “Anche Catherine si lamentava. Diceva che una volta che sei stato sulla Terra, le luci artificiali delle Colonie non sono poi un granchè.”  
Quatre sorride. Vorrebbe chiedergli se Catherine lo odi ancora, se lui sappia che giorno sia oggi, conti quanto tempo sia passato, o se anche lui non veda quell’esplosione dietro le palpebre ogni volta che va a dormire. E vorrebbe chiedergli come faccia Trowa a non odiarlo come lui odia se stesso. _Vorrebbe, vorrebbe, vorrebbe_ \- ma rimane in silenzio.

“Quando ero sulla Terra, prima dell’Operazione Meteora, vivevo con un gruppo di mercenari” comincia, lo sguardo fisso verso la grande vetrata. “Ci accampavamo sempre fuori dalla città aspettando un nuovo lavoro.” Rimane un attimo in silenzio, e Quatre gli sfiora la mano. Anche prima _dell’incidente (non lo è stato però. Non è stato un incidente)_ , erano rari i momenti in cui Trowa si era aperto con lui. Un nome sussurrato nel deserto, qualche parola detta mentre cercavano di arrivare a New Edwards… In quel momento non puo’ fare a meno di sentire una punta di orgoglio che gli buca il petto, e una punta di qualcos’altro. Nonostante tutto, Trowa si fida ancora di lui. “Anche se sei sulla Terra, la Luna delle città non è la stessa. Non la vedi _davvero_.”

Le labbra di Quatre si piegano in un sorriso amaro. Anche durante le notti trascorse nella sua villa in mezzo al deserto, erano pochi i momenti in cui si poteva permettere di guardarla. Forse è per questo che se li ricorda così chiaramente. “Dovresti venire su L4, quando tutto questo sarà finito,” sussurra piano, “non c’è come essere nello spazio per avere il tempo di osservarla.” Ma non sono le parole giuste da dire, Trowa non potrà mai accettare. Stanno combattendo una guerra, persino pensare che possa finire è un pensiero così lontano, così ridicolo, che non puo’ essere che un’illusione.

Trowa però gli stringe appena la mano, sussurra “mi piacerebbe” piano anche se sa che non succederà mai, e Quatre si sporge solo di un respiro, le mani che ancora stringono le sue.  
Le labbra di Trowa sono un po’ screpolate, spaccate appena perché non ci è mai stato attento, e Quatre le accarezza piano con la sua lingua, il proprio respiro che gli sfiora la guancia, e vorrebbe fare di più, vorrebbe ripetergli ancora quelle scuse che ormai anche alle sue orecchie hanno il suono dei sensi di colpa, ma Trowa scuote la testa. Si allontana un attimo, fissando i suoi occhi, gli mormora “no” senza dire davvero una parola, e poi lo bacia ancora.  
Ed è come vedere la Luna davvero.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pinkplumcake.tumblr.com/) \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkplumcake)


End file.
